Perverted Demon Butler!
by adrastea66
Summary: It's been five years since Ciel was turned into a demon. Both he and Sebastian live in a different Mansion without his former servants. What happens when Sebastian Makes a few jokes about Ciel being a child. And why on Earth does Ciel suddenly want to bathe together with Sebastian? SebastianXCiel oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story.

Sebastian walked down the hall leading to his masters' bedroom with a tray of tea in hand. It had been about five years since the earl of Phantomhive had turned to a demon. He and his butler Sebastian had left their mansion in England and had moved to another location. We could name the location of Ciels new Mansion but the list would be endless. With the knowledge held by his butler, a much older demon that he, Ciel was the owner of many estates all over the world. The one they were in was one of many.

"Master, it's time to wake up your dance lessons will be early this morning." Ciel arose from his bed yawning. "Why, where they rescheduled. They shouldn't be until later in the afternoon." Sebastian smiled before kneeling down to button his masters' shirt. "Mrs. Louetta had a prior engagement to attend to. She'd forgotten about it when we decided on your times."

"Fire her. If she's so forgetful when it comes to her job she doesn't really need the job." Sebastian looked up at Ciel. He'd changed over the years. He was now almost as tall as Sebastian, but not quite there yet. He was a bit colder than before; he didn't hesitate to fire somebody. But he wasn't completely heartless.

"But Master, who will tutor you" Sebastian chuckled while tying his shoelaces. Once the butler finished Ciel Stood up, "You." Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "As you wish Young Master." At this Ciel made a sharp turn to Sebastian. "It's not 'young' Master any more Sebastian. Just master, I'm Nineteen for god's sake. I'm no longer a child." Sebastian laughed to himself. "Oh of course Master. Then seeing as you're no longer a young boy as you once where why don't you go try taking a bath on your own?" Ciel blushed and furrowed his brow, "Fine I will. It's not as if I actually needed you to help me. You just seemed to do it without complaining, I thought you got some kick out of it." Sebastian laughed before holding his Masters cane out to him. "Oh yes master, indeed I did. Washing you is always the highlight of my day. It pains me so to lose that. Oh well I'll just have to live without it." Ciel managed to scowl even more so than usual, his face painted with red. Sebastian knew he was joking but did Ciel know?

It never occurred to him that the boy might actually have taken his light hearted joke serious.

Ciel stormed out of the room past Sebastian muttering, "Lousy perverted, demon butler" Sebastian was amused. "Ah sir do you still want me to fire Mrs. Louetta?" Ciel yelled from down the hall, "No. Tell her if she wants to keep he job to be here soon." Sebastian sighed. Ah his master, ever the fickle one. Maybe he hasn't changed so much these past five years.

"NO SEBASTIAN I'M GOING ALONE!"

"Master You've never done this yourself in your life. Just let me assist you."

"Sebastian let me do this on my own. I'm not a child I can do this on my own."

"At least allow me to take your clothes off."

Sebastian was currently arguing with Ciel over the bath. Ciel for some reason wanted to do this on his own, and Sebastian knew the master was going to hurt himself in some way. Even though the butler wanted to help his master he knew him well enough to know once he set his mind to something there was no stopping him, especially now that he was a demon. It's as if it came with a new boost for stubbornness. "Okay, Okay. You win. But I'll be out in the hall if you need me." Ciel almost smiled for a moment before catching himself. "I won't need your help." Sebastian sighed, "Alright then."

Sebastian stood out in the hall. Waiting for what he knew was inevitable.

After fifteen minutes and no screams Sebastian felt Ciel was fine. The moment he took a step to the bedroom to get his masters clothes he heard it. "GEYAHHUWA" It did not take long for Sebastian to run into the bath. What he saw in there was more fascinating than anything he could have imagined.

His young master had his unbuttoned half way, torn the rest of the way. His zipper was down and he was back down in the large rectangle bathing area. There was shampoo in his hair and it seemed some had dripped into his eyes. "Urgh my eye" Sebastian grabbed a towel and immediately ran to his master. He silently wiped the soap from his eyes and helped the boy sit up. "Sit still master, your eye is irritated. I need to rinse the soap out. Make sure to keep your eye open." Ciel nodded while watching Sebastian get a cup of clean water and pour it over Ciels eye. When he was done he set the cup aside and looked at his master. "Master would you like me to help you now?" Ciel nodded silently, still staring at Sebastian.

Slowly Sebastian removed Ciels Shirt throwing it to the side. "Oh and that was wonderful material too. I suppose it won't do well though if it's torn." Ciel still stayed silent. Sebastian moved to unbutton Ciels pants before Ciel moved his hand over Sebastian's. This made the butler look up at his master, "Is there something wrong?"

"Sebastian do you ever shower?"

Sebastian was a bit confused. "Well yes. I do. Why do you ask?" Ciel looked down, "Would you like to shower…with me?" The demon butler raised an eyebrow, "Where is this coming from?" Ciel cupped his face, "I wouldn't mind if you did. So you know." Sebastian wasn't sure how to react.

If this were another woman he wouldn't have hesitated to do so. He would have pounced so fast she wouldn't even have time to think. But this. This was his master. Not just any master either. It was Ciel Phantomhive. He felt differently for Ciel than he had for anyone. His feelings for Ciel as a man, not as a Contract holder where special. He had never said this aloud because he had to keep up appearances. There were moments where he had to hide his arousal from the Master.

To be hearing this from the Master was odd. Sebastian didn't know what to do. "N-never mind, forget I said anything. Just undress me and-"Ciel didn't have enough time to finish his sentence before a pair of arms wrapped around his mid-section. Sebastian looked up from His masters groin area. "I would be happy to bath with you master." Ciel blushed bright red making Sebastian smirk, "But master, is bathing all you want to do?" Sebastian began rubbing his head on Ciels already hard member. "You already know the answer to that you perverted demon."

Sebastian moved himself between Ciels legs spreading them to give himself easy access to his masters throbbing member.

He ran his tongue across Ciels erect shaft before taking it in at the tip. "f-fuck" Ciel breaths trying to keep himself from thrusting into Sebastians throat. Sebastian runs his tongue around Ciels cock. "Un, more Sebastian m-more" Ciel moans. Sebastian wraps is mouth around all of Ciels dick and sucks gently to match Ciels now thrusting rhythm. Ciel moans, making the demon that harder. He wants to be inside him so badly at this point. He begins to suck faster, rubbing his tongue around his master. "S-Sebastian, I th-think I'm coming" Sebastian removed himself from his master leaving a trail of saliva. Ciel looked at the demon, "what are you do-" he was cut off when he saw Sebastian remove his own pants to reveal his own erection.

_I can't believe that's going to be in me…_

Ciel Spread his legs further for Sebastian, "Just put it in fast I don't want it to hurt." Sebastian laughed softly before kneeling down and sliding one finger into his master. Ciel moved around a bit at the sudden intrusion. While he'd wanted to do it with Sebastian for a long time now he'd never actually put any thought into how sex between two men occurred. He was completely unprepared for the finger inside him now. Sebastian began to thrust the finger in and out of Ciel. The young man was beginning to get used to the feel of it when Sebastian hit his sweet spot. "Ah" Ciel moaned as a wave of pleasure went over him.

"Ah there it is." Sebastian murmured before continuously hitting that same spot. Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian begging for more. Sebastian responded with a second finger. Ciel moaned a bit louder as Sebastian began to scissor move his fingers around inside of him. Sebastian hit the sweet spot making Ciel Climax. "Ahh…Sebastian" Ciel reached for Sebastians face, bringing up towards his face. "Sebastian… would you kiss me while you put it in me?" Sebastians eyes widened a bit before he smiled and pressed his lips against Ciels. _His lips are so soft. I want more. _ Sebastian cupped the back of Ciels head licking Ciels lips asking for entrance. Ciel let his lips part for Sebastians pink muscle to rub itself on his own tongue. Ciel wrapped his own tongue around Sebastians as he sucked on it.

Sebastian spread Ciels legs wide and slid into him while kissing him. Ciel groaned and threw his head back," It hurts" Sebastian tried to stay still so as not to cause Ciel any pain. After a minute or two Ciels breathing became ragged. "It's okay Sebastian. You can move now." Sebastian did so. He began thrusting into his master slowly at first. Moaning as Ciel tightened around him, "A-ah Master" Ciel buried his hand into Sebastians Hair, "Not master. Not when it's just us. Say my name Sebastian." Sebastian looked at Ceil with lust clouded eyes "Ciel" this made Ciel smile, a genuine smile. It only served to make Sebastian even harder. Ciel pressed his body closer to Sebastian, "Ah you just grew, you nasty Demon" This made Sebastian smirk, "But Ciel, you too are a demon now. Does that make you perverted too?" Ciel smirked before biting Sebastian's neck, leaving a mark. "Even more so than you could imagine."

Hearing Ciel talk like this made Sebastian pick up speed. Ciel began to claw at Sebastians back feeling him tense inside him he knew he was close. Ciel tightened around Sebastian his back arching as he came. Not too long after Sebastian spilled his seed into Ciel and slid out.

Both lay there, Sebastian on top of Ciel, panting. Finally Sebastian spoke, "Ciel why did you want to take a bath on your own today?" Ciel sighed, "I thought you still saw me as a child because I couldn't do simple things on my own." Sebastian moved the top half of his body so he could be face to face with Ciel. "I hope you know that what I said in the room this morning was a joke." Ciels eyes widened before he turned his head to the side blushing. Sebastian couldn't help but hug Ciel tightly, "You're too adorable to be a demon. Are you sure your still one?" Ciels eyes flashed a gold color before he threw Sebastian into the water. "You really are a perverted demon." Sebastian smiled and rested his head on one arm stretching the other for Ciel to come join him. "But you said yourself. You're perverted too. Even more so than I could imagine." Ciel took his hand and joined him in the water, straddling Sebastian. "Your right, I did say that." Sebastian smiled wrapping his arms around Ciel gently sucking on his throat, "Well I can imagine a lot of things. What could you possible do?" Ciel smiled before grinding against Sebastian. "Let me show you."

Ciel awoke to the most unpleasant feeling he'd ever experienced. Quickly he called Sebastian to come. Sebastian had been dressing himself so all he had on was pants, that where open. "What's wrong Ciel?" The young man tried his best to get up but couldn't. The pain was just too much. "Argh Damnit Sebastian Why on Earth is it so painful for me to move?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow before actually bursting out with laughter. This only made Ciel even angrier, "Damnit butler What is so funny?"

"Ciel I hope you understand that I entered you without any lube what so ever. In addition it was your first time. Even as a demon I imagine that must have hurt." Ciel blushed, "Your thing did this to me?" Sebastians smile widened as he ruffled Ciels hair, "Next time I'll take proper precautions don't worry."

Ciel blushed again bringing the blanket to try to cover his face. "Oh Young Master, That is an adorable reason to no be able to sit" Ciel felt the demon trying to hug him through the blanket. This only fueled his anger,

"GET OF ME YOU PERVERTED DEMON!"

_**AN/:**__ So that's it. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I enjoyed writing it. Favorites and reviews are appreciated. This was the first time id ever written a smutty scene in my life, so… sorry about that. Honestly. _


End file.
